Team Legacy
by cutechibilolita
Summary: By day our favorite Boondock's crew are just normal Teens but by night they are superheroes ready to kick crime's ass. Join Huey,Jazmine,Riley,Caesar,and Cindy in this wonderful adventure. Together they are Team Legacy. (It also contains a bit of Juey)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I want to thank hueyfreemanrocksmyworld she helped me start this story off.**

**I do not own the Boondocks.**

Chapter one

It was a chilly summer night and the gang sat outside an ice cream parlor eating and chatting. Everyone was eating ice cream except for Huey.

"Why don't you want any Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"Because its bad for you. All that sugar is not good." He said.

"Nigga stop hatin." Riley said while eating his Hot Fudge Sunday.

"That's all McHater knows to do." Cindy added.

"Whatever don't come crying to me when you all have diabetes." Huey said.

"Come on Huey a little every once an a while don't hurt." Caesar said.

Huey just ignored him and stared at Jazmine's bowl.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" She said while taking spoonfuls of her ice cream.

"You're going to get fat." Huey said.

"Jazzy alway's eats like that, It goes all to her ass." Cindy said.

"No it does not!" Jazmine said while blushing.

"Aww don't be actin like you don't kno that you got booty." Riley said while laughing.

"I DO NOT!" Jazmine yelled.

"Damn Jazzy there's no need to be ashamed about having a big ass." Caesar said.

Jazmine got up from where she was siting and started to walk away from the group.

"Hey! Jazmine where you going?" Huey asked.

"Away from you guys." She replied still walking away.

"Damn look at that ass!" Riley said.

Jazmine heard him and started to walk even faster.

Huey smacked Riley on the back of his head.

* * *

Jazmine POV:

"I do not have a big ass." I kept telling myself.

"Help!" I heard someone yell.

"Someone Help Me!" They called out again.

I decided to follow the voice, It lead me to an alley. I saw two guys pinning a girl down on the floor.

"No one can hear you bitch so it's pointless to scream." One man said.

"Hey let her go!" I yelled getting their attention.

Now you see when I was fourteen Huey took the time to teach me a few martial arts moves I mean I was not like the best ,but I knew enough to kick these bastards asses.

"Ohh hey sexy wanna join the party." One of the guy's said while getting up and walking up to me.

I waited for him to try to grab me and as soon as he tried I dodged by ducking and headed behind him. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. The other man saw his friend getting his ass kicked and decided to help him. He tried to grab me aswell but I jumped out the way and kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back. The man who was down got up and joined his friend. This time instead of trying to rush in and grab me they began to circle around me until they thought they were ready to take me down. They both ran at me but I managed to cart-wheel out the way. I kicked one of the men's legs causing him to fall on the floor. I started to back up a bit until I finally ran up to the man who was still up and dropped kicked him in the face. They were both down and I took this time to run up to the girl who was still laying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Poor thing you're shaking."

I took my jacket off and placed it over her shoulders.

"Look out !" Is the last thing I heard.I felt something cold and metallic hit the back of my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

Huey's POV:

We were looking all over the place for her.

"Where the hell did she go?" I said still looking around.

"See this is all your fault! If you would have not called her fat she would still be here." Cindy said.

"Well excuse me but last time I checked she was mad because you called her ass big!" I said now yelling.

"I still don't see what's so bad about having a big ass." Caesar said.

I ignored them all. I noticed that there was an alley and from where I was standing I could see three shadows.

I headed for It. As I was walking I noticed two guys carrying a person and setting them on the floor next to a girl. As I kept walking I noticed that the person they were carrying was Jazmine.

"Hey!" I shouted catching one of the guy's attention.

"Get out of here kid If you don't wanna get hurt." He said.

I noticed jazmine was unconscious and the other man was lifting her shirt up. That did it. I charged at the man who was on top of Jazmine and kicked him in the face.

"What the-" He managed to say before I kicked him again.

His partner charged at me but I was quick and evaded his attack. I noticed he had dreads so I grabbed them and spun him around so he was facing me. I punched him in the face, probably breaking his nose.

"Damn Nigga." the criminal said.

"Get out of here before I make it worse." My voice was so menacing.

They both ran out the alley. I walked up to Jazmine and picked up her unconscious body. I noticed the girl who was laying on the ground was also unconscious.

" Hey Caesar pick her up." I said while carrying Jazmine bridal style and heading out the alley.

* * *

Caesar POV:

I set the unconscious girl who Huey told me to pick up on Riley's bed. Huey was in his own room with Jazmine while me, Cindy , and Riley sat here waiting for this chick to wake up.

"Damn this bitch sleep a lot." Riley said.

"Calm down Riley she was knocked out after all." I told him but he still kept complaining.

"Why she gotta sleep in my bed? Why can't she be sleepin on the couch?" He asked.

"Cuz that's rude ." I said.

I noticed the girl was starting to wake up.

"Hey she's waking up." Cindy said.

"Finally so this broad can get out of my bed." Riley said.

Me and Cindy ignored him and waited for the girl to fully wake up.

"Where...where am I?" She asked looking around the room.

"You're in a safe place now." Cindy said

She looked over at her and then at me.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Caesar and these are my friends Riley and Cindy." I said.

She stared at me for a minute until her eyes became wide, sort of like she had just realized something.

"The girl with the big hair where is she?" She said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry Jazmine is fine. She's in the other room with our friend Huey." I assured her.

She calmed down and finally spoke in a calmer tone.

"Thank you for saving me."

"there's no need to thank us you should be thanking Jazzy fresh." I told her.

She nodded and spoke again.

"I'm Krista by the way." she said.

Krista was just a bit darker than Jazmine. She had light brown eyes and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Do you want to call your family and tell them where you are?" Cindy asked.

"Yes please." Krista said taking the phone Cindy had handed to her.

* * *

Jazmine POV:

I woke up in a room, Huey's room. I looked around and noticed him sitting at his desk reading a book.

I stared at him for a little bit, forgetting what had happened earlier. A headache brought me back to reality. I rubbed the back of my head causing me to wince in pain, I guess Huey had noticed this because he was heading over to me and sat on the other side of his bed.

"Does It hurt ?" He asked while moving my head to the side to look at it.

"No.." I lied.

"It's just a big bump apply some ice on it and it should be fine. If it still hurts in four days go to a hospital."

"Ok Doctor Huey." I teased.

He got up and headed back to his desk. He began to read again. Huey had finally got his own room when he was fifteen. It took him a while to convince Mr. Freeman but he finally had got what he wanted. His room was clean, unlike his brother's. The wall was a burgundy red and his bed was a king size. Next to his computer desk he had a big bookshelf. You probably could not tell that this was a teenager's room if it was not for the fact that he had posters on his wall. Of course they were Malcom X and MLK JR. though.

"What happened to those guys? And where's that girl?" I asked him.

"The girl is in Riley's room with Caesar, Cindy, and him and don't worry I took care of those two criminals. By the ways you fucked them over, good job."

"You noticed? Well I just did what you thought me, It wasn't much." I said now blushing.

I barely would get a compliment from Huey so when it happened it would always make me blush, but then again Huey would make me blush just by looking at me.

"We should go check on the others." He said while setting his book down and standing up. I nodded and stood up as well.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

The gang and Krista were now in the living room. Riley, Huey, and Caesar sat on the love seat while Cindy, Jazmine, and Krista sat on the couch. Grandad was out on a date so the teens had time to be alone.

"So are you going to go to the police?" Jazmine asked Krista.

"Yeah. As soon as my parents get here they are going to take me."

There was a knock at the door.

"It must be them." She said.

Huey got up to go answer the door.

"Thank you Jazmine If it wasn't for you I would probably be still laying in that alley." Krista started to take Jazmine's Jacket off but Jazmine told her to keep It.

"You sure?" Krista asked.

"Yeah you need it."

Huey walked back In.

"Your parents are here." He said.

Krista hugged Jazmine and said her goodbyes.

"If you ever need anything call us." Cindy said.

"I will. Thank you guys, again." Krista said before joining her parents.

* * *

Caesar's POV:

"I can't belive something like this would happen here in Woodcrest." I said.

"Well It proves that no where is safe." Cindy said while shaking her head.

I noticed Jazmine seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Jazzy?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a minute until she spoke.

"What about we go around and prevent these kind of things from happening." She said.

"Wait like superheroes?" I asked.

"Yeah we can be normal teenagers by day and by night we can go around town and stop crime." She continued.

"Yeah nigga I'm in!" Riley said.

"Woah woah woah! No one is going to go around town as superheroes." Huey said.

"Dude come on I know you love to hate but give this idea a chance." I said.

"Yeah Huey McHater." Cindy chimed.

"This was no coincidence that we were all there to help Krista. It's a sign from the universe. People need us." Jazmine said.

"Who's In?" She asked.

"Me!" All three of us said except for Huey.

"Come on Huey. You're the one that always wants to help people and here's the perfect chance." I said.

Huey stared at me for a while and then sighed.

"Ok I'm in but I have to come up with our team's name." He said.

We all cheered.

"Ok." We all agreed.

"And I'm team captain." He added.

"Fine." everyone said except for Riley.

"Why this Nigga get to be team captain?" He asked.

"Because I got more sense then you." Huey said.

"Well we gotta come up with names for each other." I said.

"And we need disguises." Jazmine added.

"What I'm not dressing up." Huey said.

"Come on you don't want to be recognized out there, do you?." I said.

He shook his head.

"No I don't. Fine ok."

* * *

Jazmine POV:

"So now that we all have agreed what are our names going to be?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to be... CAPTAIN TITAN !" Caesar said.

"Why captain? Huey is the captain." Cindy said.

"Cuz I like the name so I don't care"

I shook my head and looked over at Cindy.

"What's your name going to be?" I asked.

She tought about it before saying.

"The Ass Kicker."

We all looked at her before laughing.

"Really the Ass Kicker." Caesar said.

Even Huey was chuckling a bit.

"What I like it." She said.

"What about you Riley?" I asked still laughing.

"I'm going to be the Bullet Proof Nigga."

We all stopped and looked at him.

"That's a horrible name Riley." I said.

"Yeah." Cindy and Caesar agreed.

"Change name Riley." Huey said.

"What! So Caesar gets to be "Captain Titan" And Cindy "The Ass Kicker" but I can't be The Bullet Proof Nigga? You guys be tripin!" He said.

We ignored him.

"Anyway what about you?" I said now looking at Huey.

" I was thinking something like The Raging Warrior."

"Booo Nigga!"

"Shut up Riley." He said.

"Ok I like It." I said.

"What's your name gonna be Jazzy?" Cindy asked.

I thought about it and I smiled.

"Jade." I said

* * *

Huey's POV:

"Ok Team Legacy let's get some rest! Tomorrow we can go out to buy things for our disguises." I said.

"Team Legacy?" They all asked.

"Hey I'm team captain so I come up with the name."

"Huey is right let's go get some rest." Jazmine said.

"Yeah we can meet up here in the morning." Caesar said.

"Ok well goodnight guys." Jazmine said while getting up.

"Wait let me walk you home." I said.

"There's no need to Huey It's only a thirty-second walk." She said before heading out the door.

I watched her walk home from the living room window.

"Awww you want her." Caesar said.

"Shut up!" I said while hitting him.

"Well bye guys." Cindy said .

"Wait you don't live right next door like Jazzy does, let me walk you home." Caesar said.

"Sure." She said and they both were out the door.

"Well night nigga!" Riley said getting up and heading upstairs to his room.

I walked up stairs and headed to my room. I closed the door behind me and lay on my bed. I could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jazmine POV:**

After we all met at Huey's house around nine we headed to the mall to buy things for our outfits.

Cindy had just dragged me in a store.

"Gurl this would look so fine on you." She said while handing me a tight dress.

"Cindy we're going to fight crime not clubbing." I informed her while setting the dress back on the rack.

"Don't mean you can't look good though." She said.

I ignored her and kept looking around the store. I found a few outfits and tried them on but non of them really caught my eye.

"Hey Gurl look at this! I think I found the perfect outfit for the Ass Kicker."

Cindy had on black leggings with slits on the side, a black leather crop top, and black combat boots.

"That looks amazing on you Cin." I said.

Cindy spun around.

"These leggings really hug my ass." She said while looking at her butt.

"Now you just have to buy some accessories and find your outfit." She added.

I nodded and Cindy headed back into the dressing room. After she paid for her outfit we headed to another store. This one was a lot more fancy and girly they had a lot of cute frilly shirts and dresses. I instantly fell in love with the store.

"Jazzy we here for your outfit not to shop for your wardrobe." Cindy reminded me.

"Yeah sorry kinda got excited."

I started to look around for the perfect outfit for Jade. As I walked I layed eyes on an emerald green jumpsuit. I picked it up and went to try it on, Cindy following behind.

"Gurl that looks amazing on you. And that slit in the back is so sexy."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah! It's the perfect outfit for Jade."

She did have a point. I felt like this was the perfect outfit too, and I also had enough room to run and jump in them and especially kick.

"I'm going to get it." I said.

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

Caesar dragged Riley and I in a store.

"Seriously I can just wear anything for this." I informed him.

"No way! The Raging Warrior and Titan need to look good."

"Wait I thought your name was Captain Titan?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It was but I decided to go with Titan only."

"Niggas look at this shit! Reezy gonna get all the hos in this." Riley said.

"Riley we're here to get things for our supper heroes outfits not to look fly." Caesar informed him.

"Whateva nigga." He said as he walked away.

I looked around but this store was Riley's kind of store, so you get the point.

"Just stop complaining man and look around." Caesar said as he walked away. I guess it does not hurt to look around.

* * *

**Caesar's POV:**

I left Huey to himself and I walked around the store. It did not take me long to find my outfit for Titan. I headed into the dressing room and looked in the mirror. I had on dark blue jeans and a black short-sleeved leather jacket vest. The vest also had a hood in the back. I smirked to myself.

"Titan is ready."

I changed into my regular clothes and went to go pay.

I walked up to Huey, he seemed to be bored.

"So hows it hangin man?" I asked while I slapped his back.

"This is not my kind of store."

I nodded.

"Where's Riley at?" I asked.

Huey pointed to the other side of the store. Riley was trying to buy the entire store. We walked up to him.

"Riley are you going to have enough money for your outfit?" I asked.

"Riley I'm not going to loan you money so you better spend it wisely." Huey informed him.

"Man niggas y'all can't tell me what to do." He said as he set half of the things back.

"So why are you putting the clothes back?" Huey asked.

"Cuz I don't even like half of this shit." Riley stated.

"Yeah sure." I said.

After Riley bought what he wanted we walked out the store. As we walked we met up with the girls.

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Did you guys buy your outfits?" I asked them.

"I did. Huey is still looking and Riley, well I don't know what Riley is doing." Caesar said.

"Let me see Ceez." Cindy said while grabbing Caesar's shopping bag and looking inside.

"No way It's a surprise." He said as he snatched the bag back.

"So why did you not get anything yet?" I asked Huey.

Riley, Cindy, and Caesar had walked ahead so It was only me and him.

"It wasn't my kind of store." He simply said.

"Well as Cindy and I were walking we saw a Halloween store, you want to check it out?"

He shrugged, his way of saying yes. I smiled and grabbed his hand, I swear he was blushing but maybe It was just my imagination.

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

We arrived at the Halloween store Jazmine was talking about.

"I don't understand why America starts selling Halloween things in the middle of August." Jazmine said.

"So they can receive more money." I said while looking around.

"Look Huey! Do I look cute?" Jazmine asked.

She had fake cat ears on her head and of course she did look cute but I would never tell her that.

"You look dumb."

"Why are you so mean."

Gosh she was so cute when she pouted like that. She sat the ears down on the counter.

"So you see anything you like?" She asked.

"Not really." I said with a scowl on my face.

We walked around the store a bit more.

"Look Huey, I think this is perfect for the raging warrior."

She pointed to a black armor vest shirt. I picked It up and looked at It.

"Try It on." She said.

I went to go try it on.

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

When Huey came out of that dressing room I nearly fainted. Damn, he looked so good. I wish I could just pounce on him, but he would probably just push me off. I recovered from my daze.

"Huey that looks perfect you should get It." I said.

"Well I kind of like it too and it's probably the only thing that does not look stupid around here."

He headed back into the dressing room and when he came out we went to go pay for the shirt. After we left the store we found Cindy,Riley,and Caesar eating at the food court.

"Where did you guys go?" Cindy asked us.

"In a Halloween store." I said while grabbing Cindy's drink and sipping It trough the straw. She whispered In my ear .

"Did you have fun with your man?" I spat the drink out causing Huey,Riley,and Caesar to look at me.

"Cindy." I whispered loudly.

"What I can't know?" She said now in a normal tone.

I shook my head.

"Nothing happened." I whispered.

"Yeah yeah." She said while waving her right hand around.

"Anyways accompany me to get some food." I told her.

We got up and walked over to a mexican fast food restaurant. I ordered my food.

"Girl you seriously gonna eat all that?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder you got a big ass."

"Seriously Cindy. Do we really got to go trough this again?" I said.

"Girl why do you deny It? You know It's true."

I just ignored her and took my order back to the table.

* * *

**Riley's POV:**

Damn was this broad really going to eat all dis mexican food?

"Hey Jazzy, you not fin to eat all that is you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn girl and you wonder why you got ass."

"That's what I said." Cindy said.

"Seriously do we have to have a repeated of last time?" My dumb ass brother said while eating a salad.

"So when Is our first mission?" Caesar asked.

"Well I was thinking tonight but Riley is the one with out an outfit." Huey said.

"Nigga I got this. The bullet proof nigga got this."

"Seriously change name." everyone said.

"Nah son I like this name."

They all ignored me.

"Well Since we all have outfits, well almost all of us, we need to get something to hide are Identity." My brother said.

"Well I have a black eye mask." Cindy said.

"So do I." Caesar chimed In.

"I also have one but its green."

"Well Riley you are the only one who needs an outfit." Huey stated.

"Damn nigga I said I had this so stop fruntin."

I swear these niggas be trippin. The bullet proof nigga got this.

* * *

**Cindy's POV:**

We were all back at the Freeman residence.

"Damn kids gotta always come up in my house. Like they pay the bills up in here." Mr. Freeman complained.

We all ignored him like we always did.

"So Reezy what you gonna wear for tonight?" I asked him.

He ran upstairs and came back down with a bag full of clothes.

"Boy stop runnin in the damn house."

Riley ignored him and dumped the clothes on the floor.

There was a red and black jacket with a hood In the back, a pair of blue jeans, and a white bullet proof vest.

"I told ya niggas I got this. I'm gonna were my black and red J's I bought the other day."

"I guess we underestimated you Riley." Huey said.

"Yeah sorry Riley." Jazzy said.

"But what are you wearing to hide your Identity?" She added.

"Nigga I don't need notin I'm tough as shit. I'm the bullet proof nigga."

"Seriously stop It with that stupid ass name." I said.

"Well I have a red-eye mask at home, you can have It." Jazmine said.

"Bitch do I look like a goddamn ninja turtle? Hell nah."

"Riley don't call Jazmine a bitch." Huey growled.

Riley mumbled something under his breath but I did not understand what he was saying.

We all just Ignored him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we just walk around and just see If we can spot some criminals." Huey said.

"Ok sounds good." Caesar said.

"Lets meet up down the street at ten." Huey ordered.

"Ok." We all said.

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

I bidded a good night to my parents and walked up the stairs to my room. It was 9:30 so I barely had time to get ready. First thing I did was put some pillows and small blankets under my sheets so It looked like I was sleeping. I then headed into my bathroom, which was in my room, and began to braid my hair In a bun. It took me fifteen minutes but I had finally finished it. I put my green jump suit on and my green mask. I had bought the eye mask two years ago It had green gems glued all over it. I grabbed the red-eye mask I had told Riley about. I put on my comfortable green flats and out the window I went.

* * *

**Cindy's POV:**

My parents were out like always so I did not bother to make a fake body out of my bed sheets. I braided my hair in a single braid and opened up my closet to pick out the clothes I had bought today. When I had everything on I looked in my full body mirror. Damn I looked fine. These leggings were super sexy especially with those slits on the side and this leather crop top was the shit. I wore black combat boots and to finish the outfit off I had a black bandana on my head and a black eye mask on my face. I nodded to my self and walked down stairs to the front door.

* * *

**Caesar's POV:**

My mom was out on a date so I had plenty of time to get ready. I wore dark blue jeans and a black short-sleeved leather jacket vest. I put on my black combat boots and my black cut off leather gloves. I tied my dreads In a pony tail and wore my black eye mask. I put the hoodie over my head and walked down stairs to my front door.

* * *

**Riley's POV:**

Grandad was on his sleepin meds so he won't gonna wake up for a good minute. I was wearin my red and black jacket, blue jeans, and a white bullet proof vest. I put on my J's and went down stairs where my Bitch ass brother wuz waitin.

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

I had on the black armor vest shirt, black pants, and black Nikes. My afro was tied up In a pony tail and I wore a black eye mask. Riley finally walked down stairs and we headed out the door. We finally met everyone up.

"Hey Jazmine did you bring Riley the eye mask?" I asked.

"Yeah here It is." She said as she handed It to me.

"No nigga."

"Riley. You can stay home If you want." I said.

"Damn nigga give me the mask."

He put It on.

"Damn you do look like a ninja turtle." Cindy said while laughing.

"Shut up nigga!" Riley growled.

"Listen up!" I said. I got their attention.

"Were going to walk around for two hours If nothing happens we go home If something does we stop It and then we go home, Ok?"

"Ok!" They all said.

"Lets go." I said.

We headed down town.

**AU: So sorry but I wanted to get the outfits out the way I promise next chapter has more ass kicking than this one. Tomorrow (The 17th) is my B-day so can I get reviews as my present :D LOL. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next chapter its been a while since I updated but here I am and here is the new chapter so enjoy :D**

**I do not own the Boondocks**

**Chapter 3**

**Cindy POV:**

We had been walking for a good fifty minutes now and nothing was going on.

"Damn this is bullshit I wanted to knock some bitches out." I said.

"Well its a good thing nothing is going on, we want less crime not more." Jazmine pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I was still looking forward on beating crime's ass."

"Well we've only been walking for an hour so we have another hour left before we go home." Caesar said.

"Yeah true." I said.

"Lets check this place out." Huey said while pointing at a small abandoned building.

We went in and at first we saw nothing it was empty but then we saw a small group of men. There was about five of them two were black one was asian and the rest were white. We hid behind a wall and watched them. They were putting things in a black bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jazmine whispered.

"Its crack." Riley whispered as well.

"We better go they seem armed." Huey whispered.

"What no way we gotta do something." Caesar whispered back to him.

"Are you guys crazy they have guns and the only weapon we have are our fist." Huey said.

"We gotta try." I said.

Huey sighed.

"Ok but we have to split up and catch them by surprise." He said.

We all nodded and spread out.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I was about to spread out but Huey grabbed my arm.

"You're staying with me, cover me if anything happens." He said.

I nodded and followed him. Huey signaled me and I striked one of the white men behind the head, he had ventured away from the group. Huey had finally signaled everyone else and we all striked at once, of course they noticed us and started to attack as well. The other white man tried to punch me but I evaded his attack pretty easily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor, he was a bit to heavy for me to flip him over. He grabbed my leg and dragged me down with him. Cindy saw this and she ran up and kicked the man in the stomach. She helped me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah im good, go help Riley it looks like he needs it."

She nodded and left. I took care of him and went to go join the others.

Huey was fighting the asian guy, wich by the way was pretty good. I tried to help him but he just yelled at me while he tried to punch the man. I hate when he is stubborn like this. It was obvious he needed some help but his ego is to big and he has to do everything himself.

"Let me help." I said as I jumped in and started to kick the man, which he evaded.

"Seriously I got this." Huey said as he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over. The man got up and double kicked me in the chest.

"Jade!" I heard Huey shout.

"I'm fine." I said as I got up.

I charged at the man and tried to drop kick him but he grabbed my legs and threw me on the other side of the room, causing me to land on Caesar.

"Jade what the hell." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry." I said.

The black man tried to attack me and Caesar but we rolled out the way. This guy was a lot easier than the asian guy we knocked him out in two minutes. Now there were only two people left wait no scratch that Huey finally knocked the asian guy out. So now there was only one man left.

**Cindy's POV:**

I was about to punch this bastard but I noticed he was pointing something at Riley.

"Riley!" We all yelled as the man shot at him. I watched Riley fly backwards with shock. I ran up to him.

"Riley!Riley!" I yelled.

"Damn nigga there's no need fo you to be yellin in my ear like that." He said as he got up.

"You..you're ok." I said.

"Damn this nigga bullet proof." The man said.

Riley smirked.

"Its cuz I'm the Bullet Proof Nigga!" He said as he charged at the man and knocked him out.

Everyone ran up to Riley.

"Are you ok Riley?" Jazmine asked with concerned eyes.

"I told yall I'm the Bullet Proof Nigga."

"Ok you can keep the name." We all said.

"I knew it was dangerous we should have left this alone. If Riley had not been wearing a bullet proof vest-"

"But he was so its ok. We did the right thing." Caesar said.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We need to call the police." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine is right but were going to leave before they come here." Huey said.

"But what if they wake up before the police shows up?" Caesar asked.

"We can't stay here." Huey said.

"You kno how the popo is they gon see three niggas, a half breed,and a white girl. Also we dressed funny so they gon think it was us. We can't stay here." Riley said.

"He has a point." Huey said.

"But so does Caesar." Jazmine and Cindy both said.

We all sighed and looked around.

"Fine, but we wait for the police to show up and we get out of here." Huey said.

"Ok." We all agreed.

Caesar called the police and we waited for fifteen minutes for them to show up. As soon as we saw the flashing lights we were out.

**Caesar POV:**

We ran out the building and walked away from the scene. Where we were standing we could see the police arrest those crooks.

"Well I'm glad we could stop those criminals. Imagine if those drugs went to teenagers like us." Jazmine said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well let's get moving before they notice us." Huey said as he pointed to the police.

We all nodded and walked away from the scene. It did not take long to get back to our neighbor hood. I said my good byes and walked to my house. Luckily my mom's car was not in the drive way so I didnt need to sneak in. I walked in my room and dressed in my pjs and after that I picked out a red shirt, that had the outline of africa on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Tomorrow was the first day of school unfortunately.

**Jazmine POV:**

_Boom Clap, the sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on and on and on. Boom Clap, you make me feel good. Come on to me come on to me now._

I turned off my alarm and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my clock and that caused me to groan. It was five thirty in the morning and I had totally forgot that today was the first day of my senior year. It took me ten minutes for me to fully wake up but as soon as I did I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. It was about six when I got out. I went to my closet and picked out my outfit. I felt like going simple today so I wore a pink and white polka dot shirt with white shorts and white Nikes. I tied my hair in a neat bun and started to do my make up. I didnt wear a lot of make up unlike Cindy and other girls at my school. I only wore eye liner, maschera, and lip gloss. It was almost six twenty so I had ten minutes to eat before the bus showed up. I walked down stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom greeted as she flipped a pancake.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah I did." I lied.

I barely slept last night we had gotten back around one and I was still pumped with adrenaline and it ran out around three. My dad walked in and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning!" He shouted in excitement.

I always wondered where he would get all that energy.

"Good morning." I replied.

My mom handed me my plate and I wasted no time devouring my pancakes. I drank my apple juice and looked up at the kitchen clock.

"Well its time for me to go."

I grabbed an apple and kissed my parents good bye. I grabbed my book back and out the door I was.

**Huey's POV:**

"Damn Riley its 6:20 we need to go." I shouted from down stairs.

"Well nigga if you drove to school we would not be in this situation." He said.

"Why the hell would I waste gas if we can just ride on the bus."

He finally walked down stairs.

"I swear you's a hater." Riley said.

I just ignored him and walked out the door. I noticed Jazmine was already standing on the side walk with three more kids. I walked up to her.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." She greeted with a smile.

She reached inside her book bag and handed me an apple.

"I'm sure you had no time to eat since you had to make sure Riley was ready." She said.

Damn this girl knew me to well.

"Thanks." I said as I took the apple.

"Where is Riley?" She asked me.

That's when I noticed he had not exited the house yet.

"Damn!"

I ran back inside to get him. I saw he was in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"Riley the bus is going to be here any minute. Let's go!"

"Chill nigga I'm hungry."

I walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him outside. Luckily the bus was not here yet.

"Damn nigga owww!"

I finally let go when I was back where Jazmine was.

"Damn nigga you ruined my hair do."

I ignored him again and noticed the bus was pulling up. I was glad Ruckus was not our bus driver any more but I felt bad for Caesar and Cindy since they had him. I walked in and sat at an empty seat, Jazmine sat right next to me.

**Jazmine's POV:**

Riley always sat in the back while me and Huey sat here at the front. I looked over at him and admired him. He looked so good today. He had on a simple black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Jordans. He dressed so simple, unlike his brother who had on a shirt with some almost naked chick and an obey hat on, but he still looked so damn good.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked me.

I jumped since he caught me off guard.

"I'm not." I said as I looked away.

"Dont lie I could see your reflection from the window this whole time. Youve been staring for five minutes."

"So why did you not say some thing. Unless you were staring at me too."

I sware he blushed just now.

"I was not. You were staring at me."

"Yeah whatever." I said as I plugged my earphones in my iPhone and played music. We finally had arrived at the school and as soon as I entered into the hall way everyone stopped to say hi. I used to not be so popular until I entered high school. Most of the guys wanted to date me and most of the girls hated me since I hung out with Huey. Huey hates to admit it but he knows that secretly these girls have a fan club dedicated to him and only him. Multiple girls have tried to flirt with him but he turned them all down. Only one girl had almost dated him but he turned her away before she could make another move. Secretly I'm glad none of the girls succeeded but I would never tell him that. Most of the girls played nice with me because they knew I am Huey's best friend, and they thought if they were on my good side they were also on Huey's. But I knew how they talked about me when I was gone. I saw Cindy and Caesar walk in as well and went to greet them.

"Hey girl. You looking good." I said as I hugged Cindy.

"Thanks Gurl, It took me a long time to crimp my hair."

Cindy had on black booty shorts and a white tank top that said 'Yolo.'

"Really Cin 'Yolo'?" Caesar said.

"Man don't hate on my shirt. You just jealous cuz Im cooler than you." She replied.

"Yeah I'm so jealous of you and that over used word shirt." Caesar said in a sarcastic tone.

I laughed at them.

"Well we have to go get our schedule and locker combinations." I informed them.

They both nodded.

"Where's Huey?" Caesar asked.

"He's probably already at the main office getting his things." I informed him.

"Yeah knowing Huey he is." Cindy said.

We arrived at the office, and good for us there weren't so many students trying to get their schedule. We finally left the office and headed into the hall way. Cindy and I were locker buddys but unfortunately we had no classes together.

"This is bullshit. I need to talk to these bitches and cus them out. How dare they not put me in a class with my home gurl."

"Calm down Cin, we have lunch together." I said.

"It aint the same." She pouted.

The five-minute bell had just rung and I took the time to say my good byes and went to look for my first period class, which was math. I noticed Huey was in this class so I sat next to him, he was reading a book.

"Yay we have a class together." I said with a smile on my face.

"unfortunately, now your going to distract me the whole time." He said as he flipped a page.

I pouted.

"I'm not." I said.

The teacher walked in. He was a middled aged tall white man with a long beard.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Archer. "

He called roll and began to teach. I hated math so much even if I was supper good at it. I ripped a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote ''I'm bored :(''. I passed it to Huey. He was not taking notes unlike some of the smart kids in this class. Huey already knew all this. He passed me the note back and I read what he wrote. "So what do you want from me?" I smiled and replied "Idk do something lol." I passed it back to him and when he read it he just looked at me with disbelief and wrote something on the note. He passed it back and I read it "See I told you that you were going to be a distraction."

I folded the note and placed it back in my binder. I looked over at him and mouthed "Shut up."

**Riley's POV:**

Damn I swear this teacher slow as fuck though I mean don't she know I cant show her how smart I am I got a rep. This broad keep trying to call me out.

"Riley I know you know the answer there is no need to act dumb just because your friends are here." She said.

"Look I told ya I don't know what the answer is. Stop asking!"

Damn I'm startin to get hella mad.

She sighed

"Fine, See me after class."

"Why the hell do you wanna see me. Do you got a crush on me ?"

The class Ohed and all eyes were on me.

"Riley Freeman that is very inappropriate."

"Then why you blushin?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"that's it!" She said and wrote me a detention slip.

She walked up to my desk and handed it to me.

"Take this to the office."

I did not have to be told twice, I grabbed my shit and I was out the door.

"Yeah I get to skip class." I said as I passed the office and headed to the roof.

**Cindy's POV:**

It was finally lunch time and that ment I could hang out with my girl Jazzy Fresh. It was only me, Caesar, and Jazmine. Huey was somewhere probably beating Riley senseless because he skipped class and got a detention.

"Damn it felt like we were apart for years." I told Jazmine.

She laughed.

"Come on we've been apart for only four hours." She informed me.

"I know but still." I said.

"Well you had me." Caesar said.

Caesar and I had four classes out of six together.

"It's not the same."

"What! I feel hurt." He said grabbing his heart.

I laughed.

"So how many classes do you and Huey have?" I asked Jazmine Ignoring Caesar.

"Well so far he was in all my classes except for drama."

"Well of course, Huey aint the theater kind." I pointed out.

As if on cue Huey walked in the cafeteria with Riley next to him. Riley looked like he just had his ass beat and he probably did. Riley sat away from Huey, wich he was sitting next to Caesar, and reached for his Ipod.

"What happened to you Riley you look like you got beat up?" Jazmine asked.

of course she was the only one who did not catch on.

"Shut up bitch."

Huey reached over Caesar and smaked Riley on the head.

"Don't call her a bitch."

Riley mumbled something under his breath but I could not make out what he was saying. unfortunately the bell had rung and that meant lunch was over. We all got up and Jazmine and I walked together since her class was down the hall from mine.

"I'll see you tonight." She said as she walked in her class.

"Yeah."

**Caesar's POV:**

Finally school was over and I was walking with Cindy to our bus.

"Good afternoon beautiful white children." I heard Ruckus say to the people getting on the bus.

"God why do we have to have this one-eyed racist as our bus driver." I complained.

"Just ignore him we only got to deal with him for fifteen minutes."

"We? You mean me." I informed her.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the bus.

"Good afternoon nice white girl how was your day?" Ruckus asked.

I walked in behind Cindy and he noticed me.

"This is a no negro zone." He said as he pointed to a sign over his head that read ''No monkeys allowed.''

"Seriously Ruckus I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this shit." I said as I tried to step in but he closed the busses door on me.

"You ca walk home nigga."

"Please let him ride for me." Cindy begged.

Ruckus sighed and opened the door.

"You is a lucky nigga. Thank the kindness of the white man."

I ignored him and followed Cindy to the back.

"What would you do with out me?" She said.

**Huey's POV:**

It was twelve at night and we had all met down the street like the previous night.

"Just like last time were going to check around for two hours and then we will head home." I informed them.

They all nodded and we started to walk down town. This night was full of crime because as soon as we arrived we stopped two car thefts four purse snatchers and one drug dealer. I had a strange feeling we were being followed but every time I turned to look if anyone was there I saw no one.

"Are you ok?" Jazmine asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

I looked again but saw nothing.

"Lets keep moving."

**Uknown's POV:**

A member of my gang walked in.

"Boss I know who has been interfering with the drugs." He said.

I stopped doing what I was doing and looked over at him.

"Who?" I asked in a calm voice.

He reached in his bag and pulled out a couple of pictures and handed them to me. I looked at one of the pictures. There was a guy dressed in a black armor vest walking around with a group dressed in different outfits.

"And who are they, some kind of supper heroes?" I asked getting a bit mad now.

"I don't know but they are the ones that have been stopping us from interfering with the drugs."

I slammed my hand on a wall and looked at him.

"I want you and the rest of you guys to find them and bring them to me."

"Yes boss." He said and walked out.

**AU: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and everyone is enjoying this story so far. This chapter had a lot of Juey moments :) and I had fun writing them. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
